Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/27 September 2019
02:19-29 a 21:41-33 hmm 21:41-43 ~ Mr. Christian Mario 167893 has left the chat ~ 21:46-27 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 21:46-40 12345 21:46-46 67890 21:47-09 what. 21:47-16 ... 21:48-57 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 21:49-03 snek 21:49-44 yesh 21:49-53 how do ye do 21:49-55 how dare you use "yesh" 21:50-03 o no 21:50-03 I'm doing fine btw 21:50-11 he's angery 21:50-17 r u n 21:50-58 *ghost music plays in the background* 21:51-35 if non-objects are banned, we'll have to delet David now lel 21:51-53 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 21:52-31 well I said "with a few exceptions" 21:52-41 so characters like him can stay 21:54-01 if so, we're deleting all the u4again car pages 21:54-20 well those technically count as objects 21:54-43 it has to physically be an object to count as an object really 21:55-49 k 21:56-57 like for example, david and dora are stick figures 21:56-57 21:56-57 they technically are physical objects 21:57-25 does Mario count 21:57-59 that's literally a reskin of nickle 21:59-05 I know Dora is technically a reskin of David but atleast it has it's unique characteristics compared to the character it's referencing 21:59-23 k 21:59-31 the mario and luigi pages are just the same characters, but as reskins of Nickle 21:59-39 Battle For A Seed is getting a rehash 22:00-18 a n d i n e e d l e s t a f f 22:01-01 I needle staff 22:01-33 need le* lol 22:02-46 hmm 22:03-48 it was a joke lol 22:03-59 I know you meant need le 22:04-09 but it just seemed perfect to say "needle" instead 22:04-25 ikr 22:04-34 anyways 22:04-45 would you be willing to help on the show 22:04-55 idk 22:05-07 I kinda want to focus mainly on my own show 22:05-22 you could help a bit i guess 22:06-37 ehh 22:07-08 well ok cus i really need ppl to help me 22:07-24 or you could at least recommend a character or somethin 22:08-52 ree 22:14-13 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 22:37-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:45-49 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:46-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:49-05 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:50-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:52-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:54-39 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:56-37 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 22:56-38 Hey. 23:01-34 ~ Icebird2019 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-53 hi 23:02-44 ~ Icebird2019 has left the chat ~ 23:22-52 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-03 o no dead chat waaaa 23:27-25 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 22:56-36 Hey. 23:01-31 ~ Icebird2019 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-53 hi 23:02-43 ~ Icebird2019 has left the chat ~ 23:22-48 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-56 o no dead chat waaaa 23:27-24 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 23:44-18 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:44-22 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:45-06 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:46-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:49-14 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:51-36 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:52-32 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~